Worship
by shutdown.exe
Summary: "Do not provoke a god." But you were a stubborn child. [Raiden X Reader]
1. Provoking a Thunder God

Beads of sweat rolled down the Thunder God's forehead, and yours. His discarded hat and robes lie in a neat pile across the courtyard, and your own clothes are drenched. The smell of adrenaline lingers in the air, acrid and sharp to the nose, yet invigorating to the spirit. Pain shoots up your face as he managed to land a lightning-charged blow on your temple, effectively disorienting and knocking you down. For a moment, you writhed in pain, but with quick thinking, you managed to throw him off-balance with a quick sweep of your leg. He managed to recover, but you were lunging forward with a fist aimed to his gut, and moved with speed. The punch connected, but had little effect on the god. Raiden touches your arm and halts.

"This is enough for today," he began. "Your skills are vastly improving, but you still have much to learn, young one."

You give him an amused smile. "Which is why we're sparring, yes?"

"There is no need to rush. You will learn with experience and time. Have patience," the Thunder God responded as he gently placed his hand on your head. Raiden dwarfs almost everyone with his enormous height. You look up to his serene yet intimidating face, and hoped he wouldn't notice the rush of blood to your cheeks.

"I do appreciate your discipline and drive," he continued. You smiled in response, and opened your mouth to speak. "Thank you my lord. At this rate, I will best you one day."

An amused smile blooms on his lips. "Do not provoke a god," he half-scolded, half-teased. "But you will be proud of me, yes?" The question softens his expressions to a friendlier smile.

"Of course."

The water is clean and sparkling in the temple. Hastily, you scrubbed off the dirt from your body and put on fresh clothes. Water from your hair dripped and seeped on to your clothes, but you paid it no mind as you prepared the tea. Brewing tea for Raiden after spars had become a habit to you. The god of Thunder had come to appreciate the flower tea you've brought from Earthrealm, especially when it blooms in the glass kettle. You hastily grabbed another tin of tea to blend its flavors and in a few moments, it was ready.

Raiden was meditating when he heard a small knock. You set the tray down and decided to go, but you heard your mentor's soothing voice. "Come meditate. You can join me after we have tea."

"I'll sit for tea, but meditation isn't my thing, Lord Raiden," you reply to him, going to the tray to pour the tea in cups. You had a small sense of relief for bringing a spare. "Very well."

After offering him his cup, you settle next to him and began drinking from yours. "I guess, it's not my cup of tea," you tell him, a mischievous grin on your face. Raiden gave you a small shock, not enough to hurt, but enough to tickle you, and make you almost spill your tea. You giggle at his annoyance. "You weary me with your humor, my child."

"My child?" You were slightly disheartened. Though you do feel a familial longing in the Thunder God, your feelings ran deeper than that. You found it confusing, dirty even. "You are like a child to me," he replied, and placed a palm on your head. "Thank you Lord Raiden." Smiling weakly, you consumed more of your tea.

"But what if I do not want to be treated as such?" There was a brief silence. You internally berate yourself for speaking. It felt like you spoke out of turn and when you were preparing an apology, Raiden opens his mouth to speak. "I cannot do anything if you feel no familial feelings towards me, but I will still be here to guide you."

You pause. Setting your teacup down, you lean over to him. You sensed a hint of apprehension in him as your head made contact with his powerful arms. "I do. But, that's not the only thing I feel. I mean, it's complicated," you begin, looking down on your lap. "Raiden," you begin again after a pause, referring to him with only his name. The change in the way he is addressed made him look at you with surprise. You always referred to him as Lord Raiden.

"What I feel for you runs deeper than that. I don't know if you understand, and it's okay, because I couldn't either," you half-whispered, emboldened. You cannot tell for sure if it's because of the adrenaline that was still raging in your veins, or if you accidentally put ginseng in your tea, or if it is plain lunacy, but you feel emboldened to tell him all. "It feels dirty, but yes, I do appreciate and crave your paternal feelings and at the same time, I long for you. I want you."

Silence choked the air. You feel it become more humid as the seconds pass. "I… I love you my lord. In many ways. In different ways. I hope this doesn't affect our relationship as mentor and pupil."

He let you stay on his arm but he didn't utter a single word. You lie in bed that night with the windows closed. Soft rain kissed the roof of the temple. Perhaps your confession influenced this? What does it mean? Did you offend him? The questions that plagued your head deterred you from sleeping. Shutting the door to your quarters quietly, you make your way to brew something to calm you down.

The scent of something brewing hit your nostrils. Raiden sat there, lost in thought. Wordlessly, you brought out teacups and checked the tea. It was ready in a moment or so. You caught a whiff of it and realized it is ginseng, and it was the same thing you blended with the tea earlier. Blaming the tea for the idiocy you committed was downright stupid. Stupid as fuck, as Cassie would say it. Ginseng makes one feel revitalized (and hot in the loins), but it didn't cloud judgement. Perhaps you really are going out of your mind.

The mentor and pupil quietly enjoyed their cups of tea together. You made sideward glances towards Raiden, trying to read him, but his facade is still unreadable, and unbearably calm as always. "Is there a problem, my child?"

A feeling of dread washed your body from head to toe. What were you going to say? What is he going to say? "If this is about your confession earlier, don't fret. I understand." A withheld breath escaped your lips and you thanked him. "This isn't the first time a mortal has confessed to me."

"Do remember that you are my pupil, and I am your mentor. I do not want accused of playing favorites because one feels differently about me." You looked up to him. You felt warmth rising in your chest. "So you're scared you'd be accused of favoritism?" There was slight contempt in your voice. "What kind of feeling do you have for me, lord Raiden?" The end of the question sounded like mockery but all caution has been thrown to the wind.

"I told you, you are like a child to me. And as your mentor, I will reprimand you when you overstep your boundaries." You clasped your cup tightly. "Do not treat me like a stupid child, goddammit," you lashed out, paying no mind to the still scorching contents of the cup, and the one rising in your throat.

"You are acting like one."

"What is your problem?" You stood abruptly, chair falling backward. "You're being irrational," Raiden replied, voice still calm yet intimidating. "You're being a dick."

"Do not provoke a god," Raiden firmly reprimands, standing up himself, his words an ironic echo of the playful banter you had earlier. Your disrespect has gotten through him and static was flying. In a moment of lunacy and desire, you stepped forward, and in a moment your body was flush against his. "What if I want to?"

Raiden's eyes flashed dangerously under the shadow of his hat. Through his thick robes you can still feel his pulse beating fast, and his solid, toned abdomen against your chest. This provocation was… different from what he anticipated. The light rain outside had become a raging storm that poured down in torrents.

Tension hung in the humid air. Despite his intimidating presence, you refuse to back down and kept your body firmly pressed against his. Raiden made no effort to move, and you anticipated his next step. The Thunder God's lips contorted into a furious scowl and you're ready for whatever he throws at you.


	2. Worship

You swore you saw a flash of raw lust in his eyes before he swiftly moved in and kissed you furiously, his lips warm and electric. His kisses were torrid and you struggled for dominance, his tongue subduing yours. You felt his hand snake down your back, to your rear, then to your legs, before he picked you up, his member pressing against your loins. Raiden stumbled to your quarters with you in his arms, and his lips on your neck. He set you down on the bed.

"This is wrong. This is insanity," he muttered as he undid your clothes. "And you like it," you replied, smirking cheekily as you disrobed him. Soon you were naked from head to toe, while he was down to his trousers, his robes and hat messily discarded on the floor along with your own clothing. The Thunder God's immaculate, snowy hair cascaded down his shoulders like waterfalls, leaving you breathless. He is beautiful.

You pushed him into the bed and placed a hand on his chest when he tried to move. "Allow me to worship you, my lord," you crooned. "Or worship your body, to be exact." You can tell Raiden is shy of his body despite being one of the most powerful gods, as there was a look of hesitation on his face. When you kissed him with fervor, however, all his troubles melted away.

You began by peppering his neck with kisses, hands stroking his broad and smooth shoulders. You left a mark on his neck, then ran your tongue at his collarbone. The Thunder God gasped quietly as you went back and suckled on the skin between his jaw and ear, no doubt fueling his arousal further as he pressed against you with need. A flurry of feverish kisses landed on his shoulders, then his chest, and he whispered your name.

"You are so amazing, Lord Raiden," you whispered back before you took one nipple in your mouth and gently stroked his arms. His palm stroked your head, then your back, as you slowly alternated between suckling on his hardened, dusky, yet pale nipples, and planting more kisses on his chest. Each press of your lips against his skin blessed your lips with a soft tingling sensation and you loved it. You couldn't have enough of him.

"These trousers are starting to prove uncomfortable," he said as you started to kiss and lick at his stomach. His waist is fleshy yet divinely toned at the same time, his abdominal muscles are straining against his skin; coiling your legs around him as he fucks you senseless would be challenging. You blush at the imagery as you attended to his needs. "I noticed, my lord," you giggle, pressing your face, then your lips against his hard member that strained against the offending piece of clothing.

Raiden chuckled. "Quite the playful child, aren't you?" he said, placing a palm on your head. You smirked at him as you removed his sandals, then his trousers. He was completely naked now. Raiden sighed as you kissed his ankle, then his calf, then his strong, powerful thighs. Your hands kneaded at his buttocks lovingly as you planted more kisses on his thighs, up until you reach his loins. Small gasps escaped his lips as you peppered more kisses at that area, and a low, rumbling moan rose from his chest as you licked his manhood (its size appropriate for a Thunder God of seven feet, no less), starting from the base to the shiny tip that oozed a thick, clear fluid. Lovingly, you enclose your lips around his tip and sucked, your tongue running against his slit.

"I should have worshipped you like this sooner; worship my lord by passionately pleasing him," you cooed before returning to your ministrations. He was at loss for words. No mortal ever worshipped him like this before, nor did he ever consider what others see as obscene as a form of worship. His calming eyes were fixated at the image before him; one of his best pupils hungrily sucking his manhood, devotedly adoring and worshipping his body like a temple. It felt obscene, depraved even, yet at the same time so pure and divine. The Thunder God didn't know something could be described as such.

You felt his fingers run through your scalp and he gently grabbed a fistful of hair, gently urging you to go faster. You sucked his manhood harder, head bobbing faster. You look up to meet his eyes, and a delighted, lustful expression greets you. This went on until you can feel static in the air, his thighs quivering slightly, and testicles tightening. He was close. So close.

He whispered your name as he began to thrust violently in your mouth, desperate for release. It made you gag, but it felt so good to take in all of his length. Without warning, he pressed you against him and he released, warm, thick fluid inside your mouth, painting it white. His seed dribbled on your lips and down your chin. Hungrily, you lapped it all up, then squeezed his manhood for any leftovers. Adoringly, you licked it clean of the mixture of his seed and your saliva.

Raiden pulled you into his strong, powerful arms and kissed you passionately, the taste of his own cum and your sweet mouth upon his lips. He makes you lie over him, your back against his shoulder, then suckles and kisses your neck passionately. "I should bless you for your devotion," he croons as he kneaded your chest and rolled your nipples. "And punish you for your insolence. Stubborn child…" Raiden nipped at your ear and it earned him a gasp. He continued to plant feather-light kisses accentuated with a little static all over your neck until he reached your chest.

"My lord…" you breathed as he licked one nipple and his hand moved south. He took it in his mouth and flicked the tip, and his hand found your loins. You felt a pleasurable shock when his fingers brushed against you. A moan escaped your lips as he stroked you, the electric current on the tip of his fingers making your senses go haywire. The combined sensation of his fingers and his wet mouth on your nipples drove you over the edge in a matter of mere seconds, orgasm seizing you violently, over and over.

"Raiden! My god!" He slides his free hand around your neck and gives it a firm squeeze, not enough to hurt, but enough to choke out the noises from your lips. He hushed you as he made you come for the final time, and he let go.

"Was that the blessing, or the punishment?" You smirked weakly, legs like jelly as he moved to position his mouth between your legs. "Think of it as both, dear one. It isn't over yet." You gasped involuntarily as his tongue flicked at your tip. You're still over stimulated from his previous move. Raiden's mouth felt tantalizingly pleasant as he skillfully licked and sucked you, sending a delicious shiver up your spine. You grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he continued with his ministrations.

The same electricity-laced fingers that brought you over the edge over and over made its way inside you, and you throw your head back from the immense pleasure it brought. You were calling to the gods, calling to him as he pushed you to your limit multiple times, his fingers and lips stained with your juices. The multiple orgasms wracked your body and washed you from head to toe.

"God! Raiden, Raiden! My lord, please, stop," you plead, but he paid no heed. You trashed against the bed and tried to push him off of you, overstimulated and drowning in the pleasure his mouth and electric fingers gave you. The Thunder God gave you release one last time before he stopped. He laid on top of you, kissing you passionately, and his tongue dominating yours. He shared the sweet taste of your own juices. "Do you need respite?"

"Just a few minutes," you whisper, basking in the glow of your most recent climax. The Thunder God moved closer and began pressing his lips against your skin, each kiss making the beads of sweat evaporate. He kissed your ankle, then your calf, then your thighs as you did to him, and placed a light kiss between your legs, making you shudder. He licked a line from your belly to between your nipples, and began kneading and sucking at them. Unlike earlier, his kisses were tender, loving even. It was Raiden's turn to worship your body and his tenderness caught you off guard. It was different from the furious kisses he gave you when this began.

"I love you Raiden", you whisper in his ear when he finally made his way back to your neck. "I…. I love you too."

You close your eyes and spread your legs for him. "I shouldn't keep my lord waiting," you crooned, pressing yourself against his manhood. "You're rock hard…" Raiden aligns himself against your entrance and began to tease it. "Continue to talk like that, and I won't be gentle with you, child."

"Don't you just want to plunge inside my body and fuck me senseless, my lord?" Color was rising in his cheeks. You felt the static in the air grow stronger. "All of me, just for my lord. For my lord's pleasure. Use me as you wish, Lord Raiden." The Thunder God squeezes your thighs as a warning, his length pulsating due to your teasing. "I want to be filled by you. Filled with your seed. Please fuck me my lord, please-ohhh…"

Raiden eased his manhood into your entrance without warning, desperate moans bubbling from your chest involuntarily. You became hyperaware of his size; the Thunder God stretched you deliciously with his girth. Slowly, he pulled his hips back until only his tip was inside, then rolled forward with the same tempo. He was fucking you in an agonizingly slow pace and you wanted to beg for him.

"Lord Raiden, please, harder," you beg him, which he hushed, kissing your jaw tenderly. "Please..." you beg once more. Raiden kisses your forehead. "Enjoy this gentle pace while you still can, my child. Learn to appreciate the calm before the storm."

Each time Raiden thrusts, you moan. And each time you moan, he lovingly hushes you, and plants a gentle kiss on your face. Wrapping your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist, you gazed into his soothing, blue-white eyes, like a moth drawn to the flames. "You're beautiful, my lord."

Raiden kisses you softly for the remark, and rests his chin on your shoulder, thrusting intoxicatingly slow, making you close your eyes and appreciate all of him. The Thunder God's powerful arms scooped you in for a warm embrace, and, without warning, his gentle thrusts turned brutal and demanding of more. A string of curses escaped your lips.

"How many times will I have to tell you? Do not provoke a god," he quietly said, his voice deliciously low. You gasped for air as he fucked you hard, your juices squelching as he continued to thrust brutally. Raw, unadulterated lust showed in his eyes, making you crave for more. "Yes! Please! Fuck me harder, my lord. Fuck me!" You begged and screamed at every roll of his hips. He went back to the embrace and passionately kissed you, pounding away without a care. In that moment, he forgot all the troubles he had. All he cared about was you.

You were close. A litany escaped your lips, repeatedly telling him of your love, and you chanted his name like a prayer. His manhood hit a sweet spot and fire from your belly swept across your skin. You reached yet another climax, but feeling Raiden pulsing inside you made it the most ecstatic of all.

Minutes later, Raiden follows suit. A cry of pleasure escaped him while his godly body rests against yours, and his seed paints your inner walls white. Ecstatic sighs escaped both of your lips, his seed warm and thick inside of you. Raiden gave you a tender kiss, then proceeded to plant another one on your forehead.

Raiden rolled to his side and gently placed you on top of him, sharing his electric warmth. You notice the storm outside hasn't calmed down, but all you thought about at the moment is sleep. It took you gently, the warmth of a Thunder God accompanying you to slumber. You barely registered Raiden repeatedly telling you how much he loved you.


	3. Mortification (CRACK CHAPTER)

"Raiden! Raiden you fucking asshole, we we're supposed to go to the beach this morning and you made it ra- ohmygodHOLYSHIT-"

Cassie's angry voice woke you up. You noticed Raiden was still sleeping soundly. You hear a camera flash, and didn't have time to tackle Cassie down as she fled from the scene before her. You stumbled as you tried to catch up with her, your legs still the consistency of gelatin because of how hard the Thunder God had worn you out. When you finally caught up with the younger Cage, she was on the ground laughing at her phone.

"Cassie, you bitch, delete that!" You tackled her, and her laughter only grew louder. "Too late! Showed it to Jacqui and the others."

"Goddammit." You were at loss of words. You grabbed her phone and saw Jacqui, Jin, and Takeda's respective reactions.

 _SassyJacqui: oH MY GOD RAIDEN_

 _TakeedaBanana: :O_

 _KungJin: OMG WHYYYYYYY_

The messages continued to show up.

 _KungJin: OMGOMGWTFHAHAHAHA_

 _TakeedaBanana: is that why the both of them have more sparring sessions than the rest of us_

 _SassyJacqui: I'm telling dad._

With all your might and desperation, you looked for your phone, and furiously keyed in a message. "THIS WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CONVERSATION," you sent them.

 _SassyJacqui: Fine, fine. But holy shit, you slept with Raiden._

"Didn't you have a thing for older men too? I mean, you found Mr. Cage sort of hot."

 _TakeedaBanana: hey :(_

 _SassyJacqui: But I only said he was hot. You SLEPT with Raiden! RAIDEN. RAIDEN'S DICK WAS INSIDE OF YOU_

 _KungJin: HOW WAS IT_

"CHRSIT JIN I\M NOT GONNA TELL YOU HOW RAIDEN'S DICK FELT LIKE"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS MY ENTIRE BODY'S SORE AS HELL AND I STILL CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS"

 _SassyJacqui: THAT SAYS A LOT_

 _KungJin: OMG_

 _TakeedaBanana: omgggggggggg_

 _KungJin: O M G_

Cassie approached you from behind and jumped you, her laughter explosive and infectious. Soon you were laughing in a pile on the floor. "Don't worry, it won't leave the group. It'll be our secret." There was nothing you can do but sigh in exhaustion. "Fuck you Cassie."

"Don't you mean 'Fuck me Lord Raiden'?"

"Seriously, fuck all of you."


End file.
